


ride the lightning, roll with the thunder

by thorduna



Series: i like it heavy [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Morning Sex, Prostitution, Relationship Negotiation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spreader Bars, Sugar Daddy, Under-negotiated Kink, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are in an excellent place.</p><p>So, obviously, they need to go further.</p><p> <i>“But you're not coming home tonight,” Loki murmurs, spreading his thighs a little so that Thor's cock can slip between them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ride the lightning, roll with the thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthor/gifts), [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> I'm kind of running out of lyrics to name these fics! This is the fourth one in the series titled "i like it heavy" which is a Halestorm song and all the previous titles were (edited) lyrics from the song, but seeing as the actual song isn't about sugar babies and daddies but about rock concerts..... anyway!
> 
> I hope I can be forgiven for technically dedicating this fic to two people! To Naomi in thanks for discovering and giffing the newest foxtel commercials which feature Chris Hemsworth being incredibly hot and daddy, and to Noora, for being an amazing daddy kink (and other) writer and requesting a spreader bar fic! I've signed up for that prompt a while ago and finally found the use for it I wanted. Hope you enjoy <3

Somehow the break they took – or that Loki made them take – along with the confused fumbling afterwards ended up clearing things up perfectly between them.

 

They see each other more often than ever before and Loki came to realize that Thor's issues were actually pretty straight forward. He wanted to hold back from the things he wants because they were a big unknown still and he was ashamed.

 

Easy peasy to deal with.

 

But where before Loki was trying to open those doors for Thor for the sake of keeping a hold on him and getting more money out of it, now it feels like they are in it _together_.

 

Which makes sense, in a way, since Loki isn't seeing anyone else and most of the stuff they do is new to him too. But it's not a matter of experience – knowledge can be gained online and he's a natural in all things sex – it's a matter of attitude. And where Thor, a seasoned man who has been burned a few times too many is wary, Loki goes for it with all the recklessness of youth.

 

 

Loki hears Thor's alarm going off and he rolls over, trying to block out the sound and burrow himself deep into the pillows. He can usually sleep in when he stays the night and Thor leaves for work the next morning, but today, Thor is heading out for an overnight business trip, so Loki knows he can't stay.

 

The alarm sound shuts off and Loki can hear Thor yawning before the mattress dips and Thor wraps his sleep-warm body around Loki's, spooning him, his morning erection digging into Loki's bare ass.

 

“Mmm,” Loki groans weakly. “Early.”

 

“I know,” Thor agrees, but he sounds significantly more awake than Loki, and he's probably feeling better too, judging by the small thrusts of his hips as he lazily grinds his cock against Loki. “You can go back to sleep... in a minute.”

 

“But you're not coming home tonight,” Loki murmurs, spreading his thighs a little so that Thor's cock can slip between them.

 

“You can stay if you want.” Thor's voice is casual but Loki's eyes snap open anyway, sleep forgotten. It's one thing to sleep over so often when they fuck late into the night and then just drop to bed, exhausted, but it's another to spend whole days alone in Thor's house when Thor's not around.

 

Like he _belongs_ there.

 

“Actually,” Thor goes on, his voice suddenly quite business-like and Loki's heart drops. Of course he's going to take that back. “I was thinking you could do a little bit of... house-keeping for me.”

 

Loki would be insulted were it not for Thor's hand wrapping around his cock at the same time he said _house-keeping._

 

“Yeah?” Loki pants. His cock is a bit sensitive in Thor's grip but it feels good anyway. “Want me to polish something?”

 

Thor chuckles. “Sleep in. I will leave you breakfast. Then have a long, bubbly bath. Send me some pictures.”

 

Loki grins. Thor just made this whole _stay-the-night-without-me_ thing significantly less awkward. He wriggles his ass against Thor with some enthusiasm.

 

“Then get on the computer. Use my office. Wear your cute little bathrobe or nothing at all. Send me some more pics.” Thor is accompanying his sentences with thrusts of his hips and with long, steady pulls on Loki's cock. Under the heat of Thor's palm, Loki is starting to have trouble following the instructions. “And then get shopping.”

 

“What am I buying?” Loki moans, though he already has an idea.

 

“Toys,” Thor laughs. “Anything and everything you want. Go crazy. And have it shipped overnight so that it's all here when I get back.”

 

“I can see why you're so successful,” Loki laughs a little breathlessly. Thor's cock is wetly squelching between his thighs, dripping pre-come. “You have the best fucking ideas.”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Thor purrs quietly into his ear and Loki's smile gets even wider. He reaches down between his legs to tease at the head of Thor's cock as it slides against his skin, bumping against his perineum, making him bite his lip as the sensation combines with the feeling of Thor's hand on him. He's already thinking about everything he can buy – everything he's going to do – and he comes all over Thor's hand in no time, riding it out with his breath hitching when Thor grips his hip and tells him to squeeze his legs closer together. He's left wonderfully sticky and sated when Thor bucks against him finally, biting his shoulder.

 

“Will miss you, honey,” is what he hears as the warmth of Thor's body disappears and he slips back under.

* * *

 

He follows Thor's instructions pretty much to the tee, putting on some music so that the house doesn't seem quite as empty.

 

It's hard – Thor's presence is always oscillating between warm and overwhelming and Loki misses it instantly. He eats his breakfast, ravenous after the long evening he and Thor had, and after his lie in, and then he draws himself a bath, getting his phone ready within reach to snap some shots for Thor. He goes at it until his skin is all wrinkly and gross and his battery is almost gone. He starts off with a selfie in which he looks as good as he thinks he can manage, mussing his hair in a thousand different ways before he's satisfied, and then moves on, filming a short video with his nipple in the close up, pinching it harshly.

 

Then, because he can't help but imagine Thor sitting at a long conference table, listening to business droning as he opens Loki's little messages, squirming as he gets hard in his suit pants, he starts to touch himself, hooking one of his legs over the edge of the tub to take the picture. First it's of him fisting his cock, but then he leaves his cock just lying on his belly, frustratingly hard, as he reaches below and plays with his hole. Not much is visible from this angle, but Loki has a feeling Thor will appreciate it anyway and will let his imagination fill in the rest. Then, just because, he jerks off until he comes, taking a rather artistic – in his opinion – picture of his come mingling with the soapy bubbles on his flat belly.

 

 _gorgeous, baby_ , Thor texts him. _would love to bite your pretty little nipples_

 

Loki smiles. Yup, Thor likes to torment him like that. And that gives him the idea as to where to first go once he's seated on Thor's large leather office chair. Feeling cheeky, he puts on one of Thor's shirts, a semi-formal, dark blue one, and a pair of black panties. Woman's underwear has been steadily trickling into Thor's closets these days. He snaps a picture of himself like that, sprawling in the huge chair, dressed in something other than Thor told him to dress in and goes to work.

 

He pulls up a sex toy website and heads to the nipple clamp section first.

 

Category after category, he tosses things into the shopping basket if they intrigue him, spurred on by the little note lying next to a credit card that Thor left for him on the desk, repeating that Loki could get absolutely everything he felt like getting.

 

He pauses a while later, going to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water because he's hard again from browsing all those toys but he's already come twice today, once in bed with Thor, then in the bathtub, and he wants to cool down a little bit.

 

He thinks about this task that Thor set for him.

 

The money isn't an issue. He's going to spend a couple of thousand on this purchase, which is crazy lot to some – hell, it's a lot to him, obviously – but it's fine with Thor, and most importantly, Loki has a free hand in what he wants. The more he thinks about it, the more pleased he gets. Thor could just as well buy everything himself, or they could do it together, but instead he's handed over the reins of their sex lives to Loki, pretty much.

 

And Loki likes that very, very much.

 

“Better than a promise ring,” he mutters and then makes a face at himself in the shiny polish of the fridge. Where did _that_ come from?

 

He takes a bit of everything. Dildos and plugs, vibrating eggs, all the good stuff. Then he moves onto the heavier fun. He has the clamps already, of course, and takes some floggers and crops to go with it. He stares at some of his picks, wondering if he's getting himself into some serious trouble.

 

But there's more. Items that probably not even his wild imagination and intimate knowledge of many porn clips could conjure up.

 

And click, click. Into the basket it goes.

 

* * *

 

Thor laughs loudly when he walks into the living room.

 

He's tired and cranky from the trip but the sight in front of him wipes every thought about that from his mind.

 

Loki is sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, wearing his short silk bathrobe, tied so haphazardly that his chest is almost entirely on display, and he's grinning, eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

And all around him are boxes.

 

They're _everywhere_. Thor is reminded of a kid at a Christmas morning but that's a little inappropriate in the context, probably.

 

“The guy that delivered it was really surprised he actually had to hand everything over,” Loki tells him in a way of greeting. “I'm pretty sure everyone in the shop thought it was a prank.”

 

“Clearly they haven't met you.”

 

“Now they have,” Loki laughs and Thor squints at him.

 

“Hope he wasn't too interested.”

 

“Nah,” Loki waves his hand. “Come here. How was your trip?”

 

Thor navigates his way through the boxes, tossing his jacket onto the chair as he goes. He pulls Loki up by the arms and kisses him. “What trip?”

 

Fuck, it's good to be home. He keeps one arm wrapped around Loki's middle, feeling the soft silk and the hot skin underneath, as he looks around the room.

 

He sees a lot of intriguing things, some of them more extreme than he would have expected, but perhaps he should finally make peace with the idea that Loki is into all this as much as he is. It's been incredible between them for the past couple of months and Thor feels like he really found a partner in crime for his exploration.

 

He has still doubts sometimes. If he couldn't manage with people his age, people he met... organically, how come he's now doing it with his barely legal sugar baby?

 

But Loki's excitement is palpable, as is his erection when Thor goes in for more kisses, this time with some groping too. His hands easily slide underneath the edge of the robe and he cups Loki's round ass.

 

“You teased me with those pictures,” he pretends to scold, tightening the grip of his fingers.

 

“You wanted me to send them,” Loki protests just as light-heartedly, arching his back to push back against Thor's touch.

 

It's a teasing exchange, but Thor has long since developed a little thing for Loki talking back. He hasn't talked to him about it, not the way they _did_ have real conversations about some sex things, because he's come to realize that it is who Loki is, that sharp tongue, always ready to give Thor a hard time.

 

He loves it and it makes him want to throw Loki on the ground and fuck him until he can't speak.

 

“No, I didn't.” He says it in a spur of inspiration. “You were just being a horny slut.”

 

There's a brief tightening of Loki's frame in his arms before he relaxes and looks up at Thor again, eyes wide. He licks his lips in a slightly exaggerated manner.

 

“You shouldn't have left me alone, then.”

 

Oh, fuck. Thor's cock throbs.

 

“I'm gonna leave you alone whenever I want, I just gotta make sure you can't touch yourself.”

 

“You can't do that, asshole,” Loki replies, rising one leg to hook it around Thor's hip and openly rub his crotch against Thor's.

 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, sweetheart.”

 

He pulls Loki to the ground because he wants to have easier access to the toys. Loki grapples with him lightly, but Thor kneels down, sits on his shins and pulls Loki across his thighs, holding both of his arms behind Loki's back.

 

Loki is still squirming and complaining as Thor uses his free hand to rummage through all the boxes he can reach. One catches his attention. It's really long and narrow he turns it around, finding it quite heavy, to see the image on the packaging.

 

His mouth goes a little dry and he tears the box open, taking the thing out. It's a long metal bar with two leather cuffs fastened to each end. A flyer slips out from the box, showing the proper use of the device and confirming what he already suspected about it.

 

With a sweep of his hand he clears a part of the floor, sending the boxes tumbling.

 

“On your knees,” he tells Loki, accompanying the command with a sharp slap on his bum.

 

Once Loki is up, he sees what it is that Thor picked and he says nothing, just breathes quickly and shuffles onto his knees, legs spread.

 

Thor flips the bar in his hands and lowers it to the ground by the Loki's ankles. It's... longer than Loki was probably expecting and Thor fastens one of the cuffs to his ankle and then drags his legs even further apart before he can use the one on the other end.

 

“Watch out,” he murmurs, catching Loki underneath the armpits and lowering his torso to the floor. “Arms down though here.”

 

Resting only on his knees and on his upper chest, Loki sneaks his arms down beneath his torso until his back arches and his wrists reach the same level as his ankles. Thor fastens the cuffs around his wrists with shaking hands.

 

Fuck.

 

He pulls back to look. It's... incredible. It's a simple position in the end, a simple contraption, but the possibilities are endless and Loki is completely immobile and completely exposed.

 

He has no leverage as he kneels with his head turned to the side, his cheek pressed to the carpet. His wrists are tied between his ankles, legs spread wide, exposing his hole, and his cock and balls as well.

 

“Oh baby,” Thor breathes, stroking Loki's arched back. “This is a good look on you.”

 

Once he's drunk it in, filled with honest awe at how gorgeous Loki is looking, Thor starts to feel positively devilish.

 

He slaps Loki's ass one more time. “I can only imagine how much fun you've had spending all my money on this stuff. Now it's my turn to enjoy myself.”

 

To his surprise, Loki laughs. “Oh you bad, bad man.”

 

Grinning, Thor sets out to browse the boxes.

 

A vividly purple packaging catches his eyes. He's seen this device in porn and he is drawn to it straight away, his cock protesting in the confines of his pants when he realizes he can now use it.

 

It's a violet wand, a thin glass tube connecting to a wider plastic handle, an electrical cord hanging off the end. The tube itself flares a little on the end, perhaps an inch or two is thicker than the rest and Thor crawls over to the nearest socket to plug it in. He turns it up to the first setting and runs it along his palm.

 

It crackles and flares, the dancing current in the glass tube just as purple as the packaging promised. His palm stings and tingles in turn.

 

He turns back to his captive sweetheart with a grin on his face.

 

So much vulnerable, pale, exposed skin. Thor admires just how good Loki's thighs and ass look when he's arched and tied down like this.

 

He knows Loki has been watching him from the corner of his eye as he considered the device that is now ready to go in his hands.

 

“So, about that delivery man,” Loki says.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Maybe he was a little more interested than I said.”

 

Thor brings the wand to the back of Loki's thigh, just above his knee. “You slut.” And then he's pressing the tip of it to Loki's skin and dragging it upwards.

 

Loki tries to jerk away with a little cry.

 

Thor pulls back just to make sure it's not too much. He's quite certain it won't be, but he also knows that it must be much more intense to feel it approaching one's crotch while restrained than it was for him to test it out on his own palm.

 

Loki keeps panting and Thor waits. He wants so much to be able to go through with this, he's so hard-

 

“He said he would give me ten percent off if I let him see my pussy.”

 

_God fucking dammit._

 

Thor brings the tip of the wand to Loki's other thigh and this time he drags it patiently upwards all the way to where his buttock begins.

 

Loki's response is... loud.

 

He's not trying to say anything and he isn't tugging too hard at his restrains but he protests in long cries that make Thor stop for a second and palm his own cock as he counts to ten.

 

They don't bother to take that little exchange any further and Thor instead begins a bout of precisely calculated torment.

 

The purple light dances beautifully over Loki's white skin and the crackles of the current mix enticingly with his cries.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Loki moans when Thor lingers at the very base of his buttock before sliding even closer to where his cheeks are parted. Thor is completely mesmerized. He's still aroused almost beyond bearing, but there is something fascinatingly beautiful about dragging the stinging tip of the electric toy over Loki's skin. He left the settings on quite low and he can see that the sensation Loki is experiencing is constantly shifting between pain and just incredible, erotic intensity.

 

“You're in so much trouble, sweetheart,” Thor sighs, reaching between Loki's legs to take his cock in hand. It's half hard and significantly wet at the tip, telling Thor that Loki is more aroused than his lack of full erection would suggest.

 

He leans forward to press a few kisses to Loki's hole, exposed and inviting as it is and then he angles Loki's cock back to give a suck to the tip before pulling back again.

 

“Ready.” He says it more as a suggestion than a question.

 

And he drags the wand along the length of Loki's cock.

 

“Aaaaah-” Loki screams and bucks, the leather of the cuffs creaking.

 

Thor just wants to tear his own pants down and jerk himself until he comes all over Loki.

 

But he still holds on.

 

He wets his thumb with spit and rubs it along the rim of Loki's hole, getting it just a little slick before he bringing the wand down to his skin again. Thighs, buttocks, he draws little crackling and sparkling lines everywhere he can reach, but ultimately he has one goal.

 

Terrible, terrible goal.

 

He teases the most vulnerable skin at the edges of Loki's cheeks, where his ass meets his thighs and then, finally, with a little pause to let loudly panting Loki catch his breath, he slides the wand through Loki's crack.

 

“Thor, Thor,” Loki keeps on chanting but there's no word of protest and so Thor does what he, deep down, wanted to do the very second he spotted the package.

 

He's so turned on he almost doesn't feel like himself. It's like an out of body experience. Nothing exists in his world other than this need, this want, this desire for Loki's enticing, spread open body. He wants to make him scream even more, wants to force every thought out of his head save for the prickling pain-pleasure of electricity dancing across his skin.

 

And he wants Loki to feel it deep inside as well.

 

With a careful movement, he drags the crackling tip of the wand around Loki's rim and then- pushes it in.

 

Loki howls.

 

It takes mere seconds but it feels like hours – probably to the both of them. The wand is thin and smooth enough to slip inside of Loki's hole without trouble and it keeps on bursting with power. Thor drags it in and out a couple of times before pulling it out completely and switching it off.

 

He needs lube. He needs it now because he needs to be inside of Loki.

 

Then there is an entire unadorned box underneath his hands and he has his pick from about a dozen different bottles. He opens his belt and unzips his pants, staring at Loki's shaking back. The bottle snaps open in his hands and he pours a good amount between Loki's spread cheeks and onto his cock.

 

He tries to calm himself, squeezing the base of his cock, hard, as he spreads the lube around Loki's hole and pushes two fingers in.

 

“Fuck me,” Loki says and it penetrates through the fog in Thor's head that Loki's been saying this for a while now.

 

He never does it without fingering or other prep. He can't, not with a dick like his. But Loki is begging and Thor sees that his cock is hanging hard between his thighs.

 

And so he just goes for it. He has to manoeuvre his knees to fit behind the bar but between Loki's stretched arms and legs, but then he's right there, the head of his cock bulging and deep in colour, Loki's slick, pink, completely bare hole waiting for him.

 

He has enough wits left to go slow and be as gentle as he can, but he's surprised at how well Loki takes him. He feels him breathing in big gulping breaths and the muscle parts smoothly, drawing him in.

 

He curls above Loki and lets his forehead fall down on his back.

 

“Baby.” It's all he can say. There's no way he could express himself in this moment. His cock is engulfed in heat and the pleasure is almost unbearable; this will be over quickly. Still, he savours the long drags of his cock inside of Loki, liking how Loki remains open to him, unable to do anything but kneel there with his face pressed to the ground and take it.

 

“Thor, so deep- I need you-” Loki is babbling, half of what he's saying is not even making sense, but somehow Thor understands him and he snaps his hips back and forth until he's overwhelmed, hotness and pleasure washing over him and he grunts, fucking inside once more before he starts coming, long pulses tearing through his entire body. Loki seems to milk him, pulling everything out of him.

 

“Touch me,” Loki is asking then, and Thor reaches blindly around his hip to wrap his palm around Loki's slim, pre-come soaked cock.

 

He comes in his hand within seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor massages Loki's shoulders in the shower, trying to knead away the worst of the straining even though his eyes are drooping and he ends up resting his nose in the fragrant hair on top of Loki's head.

 

They compete a little in who is putting who to bed. Thor is tired from his trip and Loki is drained from the sex. In the end they manage to tumble onto the mattress, turn the lights off, and drag the covers on top of them both.

 

“I'm so exhausted I'm running on pure endorphins,” Thor murmurs, hugging Loki. “So if you want, pretend I didn't ask, but...”

 

He pauses, knowing, even through the haze of sleep, that this is a big decision.

 

“Would you consider moving in with me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com)


End file.
